Wings Of Barbed Wire
by PunkVampy
Summary: They had run out of room on the battlefields in Heaven. They needed new ground. So Michael had no other choice but to use earth. But earth was going through a war of its own. 1916. World War One was raging. And both sides, Heaven and Hell, had no other choice but to take advantage. But how will Gabriel and his brothers cope? Will they survive? Idea by Nopride4531
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Hello Hello! I haven't written anything in AGES! I blame school and having to have a social life entirely.**_

_**THIS WONDERFUL IDEA IS FROM THE GENIUS MIND OF NOPRIDE4531!**_

Yeah, so this takes place on earth, basically the angels posses the British and the Demons posses the Germans. I'm not trying to be horrible to anyone by saying the demons _**had**__** to be German, I'm actually in agreement with Balthazar's view on the whole thing, as you will see in the chapter. **_

_**The Battle Of The Somme actually took place in France in 1916. During the First World War. I've been to the site and I have to say I was quite upset by the whole thing. I thank the real men that actually died on that battlefield, and I respect them. On both sides.**_

This is for fanfictional purposes. I will update soon! Enjoy! And thanks again Nopride!

Punk :D

-PAGE BREAK-

They had run out of room. There was no more space.

A logical, and in some ways nicer reason for this would be because they had so many troops the battlefield couldn't fit them all…but the true reason would be because every inch of the battlefield was clogged with bodies. Angels and Demons lay, discarded. Angel wings burnt into the ground whilst the demons lay, twisted and broken. The last orange crackle of their lives surging through their bodies one last time before finally flickering and dying out.

"Earth?" Balthazar repeated, staring his elder brother straight in the eyes. "We're moving the battle to _Earth_"  
Gabriel held his hands up in a sign of innocence. "It was Michael, not me…Don't hate on the messenger."

"Earth!" Balthazar said again, with a shake of his head. "Why cant it be somewhere cool like Asgard or something?"  
Gabriel gave his younger brother one of his you-gotta-be-shittin'-me looks.

"Because the Asgardians would kill us all."

Balthazar folded his arms and huffed, admitting defeat "Stupid twits. I mean, A _Rainbow_ Bridge?...Really?"  
26 year old Gabriel chuckled. But he frowned after a few moments. He looked over at his other little brother, who was sitting quietly, keeping himself to himself as usual.

"Castiel? Are you alright?"

Castiel, eighteen centuries (more like years to them) old, looked up. "Why wont it just end, brother?" He whispered. "This war isn't any use. There will be no power or victory if we win! Only broken families and blood on our hands, you know that don't you?"

Neither Balthazar or Castiel breathed a word.

"Don't you?" Castiel repeated looking from one brother to the other. It was Gabriel who sighed. He walked over and sat down on the battered bed. "I know that, Cas. But _they _don't. These demons want to take over Heaven. Kill all of the angels. We cant let that happen, Castiel. It's what Dad made us to do—"

"Oh, cos Dad has been taking such an interest in our safety lately." Balthazar snorted. Gabriel shot his brother a glare. "Balth. No."

He looked back at Castiel. "We've all lost people we love, Cassy, and I really do agree with what you're saying but—"

"But you're still alright with the idea of us going to earth to take over innocent human vessels? Gabriel, if we die, they die! They have families!"

"I know little brother," Gabriel murmured. "I know."

"Then why don't you say something?!"

Gabriel sighed. " I wish I could, I really do but I cant."

Balthazar shook his head mournfully and placed his hands on either side of Castiel's shoulders. "Cas. We're at war, People are going to get hurt."

"Angels and demons, yes, but not innocent humans!"  
"Cas," Balthazar reasoned. "There's nothing we can do. That's just the way it's gonna be. "

Castiel got to his feet. "I have to go for a walk."

Gabriel watched him go with a pained expression on his face, he exhaled slowly when he heard Balthazar mutter something about little brothers as he poured himself a drink out of his canteen. Gabriel cracked a smile when he realised that it was not water it was infact, Scotch.  
The archangel rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were cutting down on that."  
Balthazar shrugged and looked down at the canteen. "I never know when it might be my last."

"Don't talk like that Balth." Gabriel said, as he ran his fingers through his long scraped back, sand filled hair. "Just don't"  
Balthazar sat down slowly on the battered camp bed supplied by the heaven army. "I just feel a little fed up, that's all." He mumbled. "I mean, it was 10 centuries tomorrow night that it—"

"I know" Gabriel soothed. "I know you miss him"

"He was my best friend, he wasn't meant to die…"

"Sssh." Gabriel mumbled. Resting a hand on his shoulder. Balthazar was 25 centuries old. He was too old to be molly coddled. Or so he said. Gabriel respected his wishes albeit a little reluctantly. He still had the need to protect his little brother. Even the younger angel deemed himself to be too old.

Balthazar cleared his throat, pushing down all the emotion down, just like he had been doing for 10 centuries, (which were more like years to angels.) He looked up at Gabriel. "How is this going to work then?"  
"Huh?"

"Earth. They don't really use swords anymore, 'specially as its 1916."

"Guns and bombs, Balth."

Balthazar blinked in sudden confusion. "Eh?"

"The bullets and the bombs will have demon knife fragments in them. Quite clever really, owe to Virgil I guess."

"What, the protection of Heaven's weapons?" Balthazar scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. "I bet I could steal them in a heartbeat."  
Gabriel shook his head. _My little brother, the master thief._

The smile faded off Balthazar's face for a second. "But what about Hell?"

"W-Well their bullets and bombs'll have Angel Blade fragments in, aren't they? That's just the way things work. "

"So basically there's a larger chance of us getting completely obliterated." Balthazar said, looking up with his deep blue eyes. Gabriel seemed to think about that for a second or two, he stared at the floor of the dodgy, worn out tent. He looked a little bit flustered, in the distance the sound of metal biting against metal could be heard. They were training soldiers. Even when they were fighting a war they still trained in the gaps. It was monsterous when Gabriel thought about it. And now they were being moved to some random country on Earth? It didn't seem right.  
Finally, he answered his brothers' query.  
"Yeah, but I guess there's still a chance that we can obliterate them. That's the way war works, aint it?"

The two brothers sat in silence for a moment or two. Balthazar spoke first. "Think it's gonna work?"

"Tell you the truth? Doubt it." Gabriel muttered.

"Do you think Castiel's alright?"

"I don't know." Gabriel sighed, glancing at the opening of the tent. "He's just being selfless old Castiel, I guess."

"Never did understand why he likes the humans so much." Balthazar said, picking up his sword and cleaning it with an old rag, flicking the tip of the silver blade ever so slightly, to test its sharpness. Balthazar was a good soldier. All of Heaven knew that. Ever since he lost his best friend when he was first drafted in as a fifteen year old, Balthazar had been working hard, making sure that rebel after rebel and then later, demon after demon died. And Gabriel was proud of him, in a sad way. He knew that Castiel was a good soldier too. But Gabriel hated seeing him having to take orders. It had driven into the youngest brothers head, that when one of the Generals (Michael, Raphael or Gabriel himself) said jump he said how high. And Gabriel hated seeing him like it. Castiel was meant to be the little toddler that he could just curl in on and protect. Keep safe from harm. Castiel was the little boy, who always came home from school with scraped knees and a runny nose from playing with Uriel. But that had changed now. Castiel was eighteen. And he was a soldier. With a sigh Gabriel got to his feet. He glanced at Balthazar.

_Neither of them are little kids anymore. _

He picked up his blade and placed it in his scabbard, which was attached his belt. Three brass lion heads were stitched on the side of the leather, deeming him the lower General of the 3rd Host regiment. Gabriel didn't pay attention to it. With a sad sigh he slipped into battle mode, but still looked back at his little brother with kind eyes. He pulled him up by the back of his breast plate armour. He smiled when he said it. The one thing that he always used to say, admittedly in a different context, whenever Balthazar had fallen over or hurt himself as a child.

Gabriel pulled him up.  
"Come on soldier, on your feet."

"Where are we going?" Balthazar asked as they walked out of the tent and out onto the dusty planes of the outskirts of Heaven.

"We're getting ready to go down to earth. They're sorting out the vessels. We get new uniform. Apparently they're a little comfier than this." He rapped his knuckles against his knight looking armour. Smiling when it echoed metallically.

"Kinda sad though." Balthazar mumbled. "The humans are fighting a war down there already. And we're just going in and making it worse?"

"Yeah. Angels take the British. Demons take the Germans."

"But, the humans…both sides believe they are doing right. We can't just posses them with black and white good and evil."

"Not my orders kid. Come on, were off too…" Gabriel glanced down at a scrunched up piece of partchment he had pulled out of his chainmail.  
" Pas-de-Calais, France. 2nd July, 1916."

"What battle is it?"

"ummm…" He looked down again.

"Battle of the Somme."

-PAGE BREAK-

_**Yeah, so that was the first chapter! Once again, I'd like to thank Nopride4531 for the genius idea! I hope you enjoyed the first bit!**_

Update will come soon!

Punk ____


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar closed his eyes again. Or at least he tried to close his eyes. There wasn't much point in it when there wasn't a chance in hell that he was getting any sleep.  
Only half of the platoons were angels. The rest of the poor bastards were still human. And that pained Balthazar more than anything. He hated being the Angel of Memories sometimes. It had it's down-points. Walking past dying men in the trenches and hearing their final memories flash through their minds. _Whole war's a bloody down-point._ He thought to himself as he shifted in his bunk, trying his best to screw his eyes shut. His rifle was still clutched to his chest, pistol hidden safely under the pillow.

"Balth?"

Balthazar opened one eye at the soft voice. "Yeah Cassy?" He croaked, shifting so he was sitting up, looking down at his little brother from where he was lying in his bunk underneath.  
"You sleepin'?"  
"No I'm dancing the bloody rumba." He muttered, rolling his eyes, before he clambered down the ladder. He perched on the edge of his little brothers bed, smiling at him softly.  
_Damn kid can look so young when he wants to._ He thought to himself with a shake of his head. Castiel stared at his elder brother with wide blue eyes. He shifted in his bed a little, looking around at all the other sleeping soldiers in the cramped quarters. He looked back at his elder brother, swallowing down the painful lump in his throat.

"You still missin' Jiah?"

Castiel regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth, hating how he saw his elder brother crumple slightly before nodding. Balthazar sighed. "Yeah…Yeah I am." He mumbled, thinking about his best friend. He shook his head a little. "He's in a better place. It's better that he's gone instead of him being in this shit hole." The younger angel nodded shyly, looking down at the scratchy, flea infested covers. He looked up after a second or two, a small frown on his face. "Where's Gabe?"

Balthazar nodded over to the doorway, where Gabriel was sitting. His back to them. Inhaling and blowing out smoke as he stared up at the moon. Castiel made a move to go to him but Balthazar shook his head, pushing him back with a gentle hand. "Leave him. He's missing her."  
Castiel didn't even have to ask who 'her' was. He knew. His elder brother was missing the love of his life and it pained him more than anything to see it. "He's gonna be ok though, right? He'll be back to normal tomorrow…" The boy mumbled. Balthazar smiled a little sadly, ruffling his little brothers hair. "He'll be as normal as he can get."

"I can hear you talking about me, y'know." Gabriel muttered, tilting his head back as he blew out some more smoke, the cigarette balanced almost elegantly between his index and middle finger. "You gonna babble you can babble over here." He added.

Balthazar blinked a few times before hauling his little brother to his feet, walking over to Gabriel with him.

Gabriel didn't force a smile like he usually would. He just looked down at his feet again, inhaling some more smoke. Balthazar swallowed nervously. "You ok Gabe?"  
"Peachy." The older angel muttered, looking back out across No Man's Land. Balthazar bit his lip, looking down at his feet. "Gabe…come on…talk to us."

"There's nothing to talk about, Balthazar." Gabriel said quickly. "We're fighting a war that will never end, and there is nothing any of us can do about it. That's just the way it's gonna be." He said lowly, watching with a dull interest as a rat scampered across the mud infront of them. Balthazar shifted in his seat a little, looking down at his hands. "We miss her to, Gabriel…" He mumbled. "We all miss her."

Balthazar regretted the words as soon as he said them, watching with a forlorn look when Gabriel flicked the cigarette to the ground sadly. He didn't even have to stamp it out. It was just snuffed out by the mud closing around it. He didn't say anything to his little brothers, he just had his eyes closed as he rested his head back against the rotting wood.

_"I love you, you know that?" Gabriel mumbled, looking down at Fervailia as she lay in his arms. She managed a small smile at him, closing her eyes as he brushed a hand through her hair. She placed her hand over his, soft skin rubbing against rough. "I know. I love you too…"  
He loved her smile. He had always loved her smile. The way her eyes would twinkle whenever her lips pulled into the expression that he treasured the most. They were lying together in a field. Her head was in his lap, his back against a tree. They should have been at school. But then again, so should half of the young angels that were currently in the fields of old Eden. "Feathers?"  
"Mmm?" She asked, half asleep. Basking in the warm heat.  
"Think we'll ever have kids?"  
The question seemed to startle her at first, but she took it all in her stride. "When we're older, I guess, yeah." She mumbled. "Why? You so eager to bed me or something?" She chuckled. Gabriel shook his head. "You know I wouldn't treat you like that." Feathers just raised an eyebrow at him jokingly. To which Gabriel grinned. "Well…maybe after we've both had a substantial amount of alcohol."  
Feathers just rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him gently. She was quiet for a minute or two, just looking up at him lovingly before she spoke again. "I think we will have kids. But…I think we're fine with those three at the moment." She mumbled, looking over at Balthazar and Jiah as they chased each other. And at Castiel, who was busy running after butterflies. _

_Gabriel managed a small smile down at her, shifting her in his arms to tug her up in to a gentle, yet unexpected kiss. She smiled, mumbling the words 'I love you' against his lips. Gabriel, ever the charmer, just lowered her down onto the picnic blanket, lips still pressed against hers gently._

"…..Love you too…."

.

.

.

Sunshine was changed to rain. The feeling of grass against his finger tips was now mud. His head was lowered, lips open. As if lingering on a lost kiss. The girl in his arms was replaced with a heave rifle. His helmet was hanging low over his eyes, mud was streaming down his face. He raised his head, sniffing a little in some attempt to stop himself from crying.  
There was no sign of Balthazar or Castiel. He didn't notice. Not at first. His main thoughts were how he ended up on his knees in the mud, head lowered, eyes brewing with tears.

It was only when he heard the whistle that he snapped into action, like a puppet on strings. He slip slided in the mud for a minute or two before he finally shook himself out of his daze, grabbing his rifle. He pulled his own metal whistle out and blew it furiously, pulling it away to shout orders to the waking men. "On your feet! On your feet!" He shouted, blasting on the whistle again as he shifted his rifle over his shoulder. "Move it!"

Balthazar jerked awake, shaking himself from sleep. He was on his feet in mere seconds, repeating the order to the few stragglers that were still asleep. Castiel rubbed at his eyes. "What's happe—"

He was cut off by the explosion, that seemed to knock him to the core. He hid his face in his arms, curling in on himself in a search for protection. The rumble seemed to go on for ever, echoing into his mind and shaking him to the bone.

Slowly, after what felt like forever, the youngest angel raised his head, trying his best to see from the dust. He coughed deeply, clearing the dirt from where it was lodged in his throat.

"B-Balth?"

_**-**_

_**Sorry for the length of this chapter. I'm in the middle of a move.  
But I am writing away in my notebooks whenever I can! Sorry for the delay in updating, Nopride!  
**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me guys**_

Punk ;)  



End file.
